Kyo and Tohru's Special Christmas
by kyofan4u2c
Summary: MANGA SPOILERS INSIDE]Kyo and Tohru have a very special Christmas. KYORU AND SLIGHT KISAxHIRO


A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction, Hope you like it. My daughter(FurubaInuyashaDBZ) challenged me to this. She has posted one that I challenged her to.

WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS: Takes place between chapters 135 and 136

Disclaimer:I do not own FruitsBasket

"Come on Kyo, Tohru called, I want us to find the perfect tree for our first Christmas together." " I'm right beside you." "Oh, Kyo, look , they're beautiful." Kyo puts his arm around Tohru as they walk around looking at the trees . All of a sudden, there it was, right in front of them, the perfect tree. "Shigure and Yuki will like it too, don't you think Kyo?" " I don't care if they do are not, they could have came with us but they chose not too." " Kyo, this is going to be our first Christmas together since the curse was broken, I want it to be perfect." " Just being able to hug you and not turn into a cat you makes it perfect for me." Kyo reaches and gives Tohru a gentle kiss on the lips.

As Tohru and Kyo arrived home with the tree, Shigure and Yuki come out to meet them and help get the tree inside and set up. "Well, well Kyo, I didn't think you'd do it but I have to say you chose a beautiful tree," said Shigure as he smiles at Tohru, thinking to himself that she was probably the one that chose the tree. "Don't be stupid Shigure" said Yuki, "you know Tohru picked it out." " I know, I know, was just trying to be nice, since it's Christmas," Shigure smirked.  
"You two really make me mad sometimes" Kyo yelled as he was beginning to steam.

"Ok, guys" said Tohru, "we need to get everything ready, Uo and Hana will be here soon to help decorate the tree."  
"This should be fun," said Shigure as he hurried to hang the mistletoe. "You pervert," replied Kyo. All of them began bringing the ornaments and decorations down from the attic. "We're here," said Uo and Hana. "Welcome ladies," said Shigure. Everyone was in the living room ready to start except Kyo. " Where's orange top?" asked Uo, somewhere hiding so he doesn't have to help?" " I'm right here Yankee, I had to go to the restroom." "Let's decorate the tree first and then the rest of the house." subjected Yuki. They all agreed and began, Kyo and Tohru were going through one box of ornaments together, smiling and letting their hands touch as they worked. The others watched with smiles on their faces as it made them happy to see how much in love Kyo and Tohru were. They heard the door open, it was Momiji, Kisa and Hiro. "

We're not too late are we," they all shouted at the same time. We came to help decorate. " Oh brother, this is all we need, "said Kyo. " Hey Kyo," shouted Momiji. " Yea, Yeah," said Kyo as he puts his arm around Momiji's neck rubbing his head like he did when they were younger. It wasn't long, the tree, the inside and outside of the house was decorated. Everyone was standing around the tree excepts Kyo and Tohru, they had slipped away and were outside standing in the snow watching.

"Everyone looks so happy, don't they Kyo?" Kyo puts his arm around Tohru's neck and smiles at her, letting her know he agreed. They watched as Hiro held a piece of mistletoe over Kisa's head and gave her an innocent kiss on the cheek. Kyo watching made him not notice that Tohru had gotten behind him until all of a sudden, she called his name and when he turned around, she hit him with a huge snowball. He smiled, and threw one back at her. They began having a snowball fight, they were laughing and cutting up when Kisa spotted them from the window. " Come on", she shouted to the others, "they're having a snowball fight." " Let's go," said Shigure, "I haven't had one of those in years." They all ran outside and began throwing snowballs. Tohru yelled for Kisa to get behind her. They all had a great time. It had begun to get late and they decided they'd better call it a night since they were having a Christmas party the following night and all the Sohma's would be there.

Everyone had left and Kyo, Yuki and Shigure had gone to bed, Tohru was so excited about the party that she couldn't sleep so she was in the kitchen preparing some of the food. She was standing at the stove when she heard someone say, "You need to try and get some sleep Miss Honda." It was Yuki. "I hope I didn't wake you" she said. "No, Miss Honda," he replied, "I guess I'm just really excited about tomorrow night, it's the first Christmas since our curses were broken and all the Sohma's will be here and I have to admit it will be nice to see Ayame. For a brother, he's not really that bad." Then he continued to tell Tohru how happy he was for her and Kyo and that he could tell how much in love they were by just watching them together. "Thank you Yuki, it means alot to me to hear you say that and I'm so happy that you and Kyo are getting along better. I remember a time when I didn't think that could ever be possible. I guess we better try and get some sleep, we've got a long day tomorrow."

The next morning, Tohru was the first one awake. She had breakfast ready waiting when the others got up. Kyo went up to her, put his arms around her waist, gave her a kiss and told her that she should have awakened him to help her. After breakfast, Kyo helped Tohru clean the kitchen and get started on finishing up all the cooking for the Christmas party. Shigure and Yuki had never been good at that so while Kyo and Tohru were cleaning and cooking, they went out and gathered firewood for the fireplace for the party. Now, everything was ready for the party, Someone was at the door, it was Kazuma, Haru and Rin. "Welcome to our home," said Tohru. "Hey Shishou, it's been along time, I'm glad you could make it," replied Kyo. Shigure and Yuki joined them and they were having a nice time talking while they waited on the rest to arrive. The next to arrive were Hatori, Kisa, Momiji, and Hiro, followed by Ritsu, Ayame, Kagura, Kureno, Uo, Hana and believe it or Akito even showed up. Of course Hana was the first to speak to Akito, "Hey A-chan" she said knowing Akito didn't like being called that. Everyone was having a great time when Momiji notices Shigure had disappeared. At that moment the door flew open and they heard someone say "ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas." It was Santa Claus, rather Shigure dressed as him. He had a big bag full of presents. At first everyone just stared, they couldn't believe Shigure would do such a thing. "Well, " replied Kyo," this has got to be the ugliest Santa I've ever seen" and laughed. Shigure had presents for everyone. There was one special gift he had for Kyo and Tohru, it was a picture of them sitting on the roof, hugging right after the curse was broken. "Oh Shigure I love it, thank you so much." said Tohru as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll have to agree," said Kyo, " but I'm sure as heck not going to give you a kiss." Everyone laughed.

After the party was over and everyone had left, Tohru fixed hot chocolate for herself, Kyo, Yuki and Shigure and they sat around the tree talking about how much fun they had and how nice it was to have everyone together will no arguing or fighting. Yuki and Shigure wanted to give Kyo and Tohru some time alone so they went to bed. Kyo and Tohru sat down around the kotatsu. "Oh Kyo, hasn't this been a wonderful night." "It was great but I'm happy we have this time alone, I've got something to say to you. I never thought I could be this happy. I love you Tohru and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Tohru, will you marry me?" He then took her hand in his and in his other hand held a ring. " Oh yes, Kyo, yes, yes, I would love to be your wife, I love you so much." He slid the ring on her finger and they kissed. They just sat there holding each, neither of them saying a word.

"Merry Christmas," shouted Shigure and Yuki. Tohru and Kyo had fallen asleep and it was now Christmas morning. "Merry Christmas," they replied back. "We've got some news to tell both of you, we're getting married." Tohru held out her hand and showed them her ring. "Congratulations, I know you will be happy together," said Yuki. He hugged Tohru and believe or not, he even shook hands with Kyo. "Oh yes," said Shigure," this is wonderful, I can't wait to help plan the wedding. We've got to call everyone and tell them the good news." After everyone found out, they all rushed to Shigure's to celebrate. Kyo and Tohru, again slipped away, they stood outside the house looking in at everyone. They kissed and hugged and said that this was the best Christmas ever.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, please R&R


End file.
